How Forever Feels
by LoveInLlanview
Summary: This story is a bit AU, in that in explores Brandon's past a little. For those who don't watch Venice, Guya's real name is Jane but after her ex husband Dan stole all her money and ran off with a younger woman, she changed her name and started a new life. In this story Owen is alive.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note- This is a Venice fan fiction. It is AU. We do not own Venice and no pay will be received for writing this story. It is for entertainment only.

 _This first chapter was written by Sharon._

Chapter One:

Guya had never owned something this beautiful…Gina had designed it for her…it was her wedding gift, hand crafted right down to the last detail. It was hard for her to imagine that this day was really here…that she was actually going to marry this amazing man.

"You look beautiful," Gina said. "Absolutely beautiful."

"Thanks to you," Guya replied..

"Oh you give me too much credit; I just supplied the dress; you're the one who's going to take Brandon's breath away. You deserve this okay? Tell me you know that."

Guya took a deep breath as she faced her niece. It had taken a lot of years and the love of a good man but she did know that…she believed it. "It just feels so surreal you know? I used to think I didn't want this anymore…I mean how could I ever trust myself again…"

"You did nothing wrong okay…it was him…he just took your beautiful heart and he crushed it…but you know what? Look at you now…you look like something out of a fairytale and you're marrying the love of your life…I mean; he _is_ the love of your life right?"

She almost wanted to smack her for poking fun of the fact that she wasn't one of those girly girls…and she would almost certainly never be caught in a moment where she was speaking of things like love and marriage…but for today, she would make an exception.

"He makes me feel things I never thought I would feel again…things I didn't think I wanted. But hell Gina, I want that. I won't go so far as to say I want that white picket fence but…"

" _Oh hell no_ ," Gina said.

"But I want those things that other people have…those long walks during the day, the long talks well into the night, making love till dawn…I want a life with him…a life that just might include babies and…"  
 _  
"Hold it right there_ …Is there something you aren't telling me," Gina joked.

"Maybe," she said…" But you'll be the second to know when I know for sure."

Gina hugged her aunt enthusiastically as she fixed her veil. Now she was crying. "I'm so happy for you. You deserve this. You really do."

"You know, I'm pretty happy too…I just wish that my son could put aside his misplaced feelings for your brother to be here for me on the happiest day of my life. It hurts you know? That he hates your brother more then he loves me."

"He'll regret it someday. You know he will. You can't let that ruin your day. He made a choice aunt Jane."

"I know he did…and even if I still wish he was here, I'm not going to let it keep me from marrying the love of my life; Yes, Gina, he _is_ the love of my life…And I can't put my life on hold waiting for my son to decide if he wants me in his life or not…it hurts but I don't really have much of a choice

"I'm so proud of you, you know? You might not have Van here with you, but Owen and I love you. We'll always be your family. "

"Is Ani here too," Guya asked? Gina smiled at her Aunt. She was still trying to play matchmaker on her wedding day.

"So Subtle," Gina joked. "But because I love you, I will tell you that she is. She's sitting with the Colonel and Sarah…"

Guya smiled when she looked at Gina. "I'm glad they came." Gina knew that Guya was trying to avoid saying what she meant…that she was glad to have Gina's daughter at her wedding. Gina had accepted Sarah's decision because she knew how much it meant to her aunt…and she would do almost anything for her aunt.

"Let me see where Owen is so he can walk you down the aisle…Time to get you hitched."

"I can't wait," Guya said as Gina walked out the door. This too was a new feeling…that all-consuming, butterflies in your stomach, feel like fainting feeling…She knew they were symptoms of love but could they possibly be symptoms of something else too?

She instinctively placed a hand on her belly as she waited…soon she would be a wife…possibly a mother again…It was the happiest day of her life and she couldn't wait to get started.

++++

Owen was helping a nervous Brandon fix his tie. He had never seen the man so rattled before.

"Hey relax man," Owen said. "She's not going to bail okay?"

Logically he knew that, but there was still that part of him that was waiting for her to leave…just like everyone else he dared to love, always had. He crumpled the letter in his pocket and handed it to Owen.

"This is a letter from my father…I haven't spoken to him in over twenty years…now he sends me this…from prison."

Owen was shocked that Brandon was sharing this part of himself with him…he considered that a sign that he really loved his aunt…enough to want to be open with the people closest to her…he imagined in a way, to protect her.

The words on the note were ugly and cruel…he now understood why Brandon had spent his whole life trying to outrun the sins of his past by becoming a cop. He had become a police man so he wouldn't turn out exactly like his father.

The letter read: _The apple doesn't fall that far from the tree boy; how long do you think you can hide behind the disguise of your uniform? One day you will see exactly why your mother had to die; when you do it to your own wife. We're exactly alike son. Don't you forget that."_

"Shit," Owen said. "Shit, I'm sorry. I had no idea."

"I shouldn't have read it. I spent years listening to those same words in my head… that's why I was on my own before I was eighteen. I wanted to be free from him…from the murderous legacy he left when he killed my mom. The thing is…he didn't have to tell me I was worthless for me to think it…it wasn't until your aunt came along that I really started to question the validity of that…she made me believe in something I never thought I could…myself."

"You are _not_ your father Brandon…I've seen the way you love her…you aren't going to hurt her. You need to tear this thing up and forget about him. My aunt is counting on you to be ready to marry her…"

"You _better not_ be bailing," Gina said, appearing at the door frame. "my Aunt is _so_ ready to marry you. Don't you _dare_ disappoint her like that son of a bitch she married before you…"

"Wouldn't dream of it Gina," Brandon said. "I can't wait to make her my wife. She's the best part of me...the other half of my soul. I didn't even know love like this existed."

"Then let's go get you hitched so you can tell _her_ all of this," Gina said.

"It's going to be okay Brandon," Owen said. "You've got the best woman you could ever imagine waiting to marry you. Now let me go walk her down the aisle and then I'll join you right here to pull off my best man duties."

"You're a good man Owen. Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

Owen and Gina left and Brandon took a deep breath as he waiting for his bride to appear at the alter…this was the happiest day of his life…he couldn't wait to start it.

++++

The wedding march began and he watched as Gina walked down the aisle first…he also didn't miss the way Ani was watching Gina. He hoped those two stubborn kids would stop being so stubborn someday. Then Owen appeared at the alter with his aunt on his arm. _God she looked beautiful. He couldn't believe he was about to marry her…that she was his for eternity._ Brandon felt like the luckiest man alive in that moment.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man, "the preacher asked?

"My sister and I," Owen said.

Guya smiled and kissed Owen on the cheek. He walked her to her groom and placed her hand in Brandon's before joining him at the side of the alter across from his sister.

"Hi you," Guya said.

"Hi back," Brandon said. They were looking at each other with so much love it was hard not to be envious.

"Are you ready," The preacher asked?

"Ready," they said in unison. But before the wedding could get off the ground, there was a very loud slamming of a door…and Guya's face suddenly turned pale white…

"Dan," she said, with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Hello Jane," he said. "You didn't think I'd let you get married without me, did you? "

" _What the hell are you doing here? Did your wife spend all my money,_ " she spat? She knew there was only _one_ reason he could possibly be here… it _wasn't_ because of any residual feelings he had for her…he just wanted more money.

Owen and Brandon were blocking the stairs of the alter, trying to prevent him from coming any closer…Gina was holding on to her aunt, trying to keep her calm …but it was too late…she was already passing out in Gina's arms.

" _I need a doctor,"_ Gina was yelling. " _Someone get a doctor right now."  
_  
She forced herself to hold back those final words…she wouldn't betray her aunt's confidence…Guya wanted Brandon to be the first to know if there was anything to know. _Dear God let her be okay, Gina was thinking. Please let her be okay._

The world seemed to stand still as everyone waited for Guya to open her eyes…and then pandemonium broke out.


	2. Chapter 2

_This update was written by AngelsInstead._

 **Chapter Two**

There was a state of confusion. Not everyone in attendance at the wedding knew of Dan and his past with Guya. Dan was leering at Brandon, but all Brandon could do was worry for Guya. She was passed out cold in Gina's arms. "We need a doctor," Brandon cried out, echoing Gina's words.

Ani stood up and rushed over to Gina to help her with Guya. They were gently fanning her face, talking to her in comforting tones, trying to get her to awaken. "Someone get her a cool glass of water," Brandon suggested.

Sarah rushed to get a glass of water for Guya and meanwhile, Dan came forward, gloating as he stared down at Guya, not looking the least bit concerned that his ex had been so distraught over his presence that she had fainted. "What's wrong with Guya?" he asked as he looked down at her, then glanced at Brandon. "Maybe she just didn't want to marry _you_."

Brandon glared at Dan. He had heard stories about this guy, the man whom Guya had been previously married to. This guy was a piece of work and he should have never stepped foot in the church on this joyous day of he and Guya's wedding. "Get the HELL out of here!" Brandon demanded. "Obviously, Guya doesn't want to see you. You're not invited to this wedding, so leave - get out."

Dan just laughed at Brandon. He gave him a wicked smirk. "Let it be known that I was the first to kiss the bride... and I know things about this woman... things that would make you leave her in a heartbeat... _if_ you ever found out," Dan remarked.

"Nothing could make me leave Guya. I love her," Brandon said, trying to ignore the very annoying Dan as he was increasingly worried about Guya, who still hadn't regained consciousness despite it having been at least 15 minutes since she had fainted. Something seemed seriously wrong.

"Love is so overrated," Dan said nastily. "Hell, Guya won't make you happy. My marriage to her was sheer hell."

"Then why the HELL are you here?" Gina spoke up, giving Dan a death-stare. "You're a jerk... and everyone hates you!"

"I'm here, because it's time everyone knew the truth..."

Before Dan could say another word, the paramedics had finally arrived. They had been summoned the minute that Guya collapsed. Brandon watched helplessly as they rushed to Guya's side, trying to revive her. "What's wrong with my fiancee?" he asked in concern.

"Her pulse is weak. We need to get her to the hospital right away," said one of the paramedics.

They were loading Guya into an ambulance as Dan approached Brandon, taunting him. "Don't you want to hear the truth about the woman you were about to marry?"

"If you say another word, I am going to shove my first down your throat," Brandon threatened. "I am riding in the ambulance with Guya to the hospital. Get the HELL out of my way!"

Ani and Gina stared at each other as Brandon entered the ambulance. There was so much commotion. Ani and Gina were very worried about Guya's health. Would she be alright?

"Ani, will you go with me to the hospital?" Gina asked. "I am shaking all over... and I don't think I can drive."

"Sure, you can ride with me," Ani said as she and Gina headed out to the parking lot.

Meanwhile, the rest of Guya's family and friends left the church as well. They were going to the nearby hospital to be by Guya's side. Hopefully soon, they'd get some answers as to why Guya had collapsed.

As the church cleared, only one man remained. It was Dan. He walked up to the altar and he started to speak. "God, forgive me for what I am about to do today..." he uttered.


End file.
